It all started from a dare
by nightshadowfairy
Summary: It all started from a dare. But where will it go from there? Will Albus and Scorpius stay just friends, or will it become more than that?


**AN: Hello there, people that are reading this fic! How are you? So this is my first attempt at anything Harry Potter (except that bad one-shot that I wrote once after reading a bunch of Albus\Scorpius). I'm kinda scared, since I don't think I can pull of Hogwarts, or the magic world in general, but here I go anyway!  
>p.s: I'm not British, so I'm not even going to try to write like I am. That would be awful.<br>Hope you enjoy! :)**

**(Line break)**

"Okay, okay, Scorpius, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Feeling brave, aren't we? let's see... Okay, I dare you to make out with Al."

What? Did he just say... Me and Scor... But we're best friends! We can't make out!

"Sure" Was _not_ the response I was expecting from Scorpius Malfoy, my _straight _best friend of four and a half years.  
>"What?" He said when he saw my look of horror and disgust. "I've always wanted to try it out with a guy, so why not with you?"<br>I guess it made sense, in a way. I mean, if I'm already kissing a guy, it might as well be someone I know and trust. And who meets thous things better that your best friend?

"Okay, fine, I guess." I said, still not really sure about the whole thing. But it was too late to back out now, because Scor's face was getting really close to mine. With his eyes closed, his kind-of-girly-but-not-on-him eye lashes touched his sharp-angled, rosy cheeks. His full, pink-reddish lips were parted just a little and his soft, so-blond-it's-almost-white hair was falling into his face. He was surprisingly beautiful in that moment. Suddenly I got this feeling of excitement you should not get when you're about to kiss your best friend. And then said full lips were on mine. And they were soft. And warm. And making me feel tingly all over.  
><em>So <em>not what you're supposed to be feeling while kissing your best friend.

His lips started to move against mine, his arms finding there way around my waist, pulling me closer. My lips started moving in time with his, making the kiss so much better. Iv'e kissed a few girls, but it was nothing like this. I never felt this sort of hunger, this crave for more, like I was feeling at that moment. With Scor, it just felt right.

Apparently, he was enjoying it just as much as I was, since he pushed me (not roughly, tough) against the arm of the couch we were sitting on in the Ravenclaw common room, pushing himself as close to me as humanly possible, running his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip into it. I wrapped my arms around his waist in return, fisting the back of his school robes.  
>I don't think I've ever felt a better feeling.<p>

Unfortunately, the need to breath got the better of us, and we broke apart.  
>That's about when reality hit me.<br>I had just made out with my bets friend.  
>Who's a boy.<br>And I liked it.

I turned to look at Scorpius, who was sill sitting really close to me, and saw him looking just as confused as I felt.  
>Then I turned to look at the rest of the people in the room (who were my little sister - Lily, My cousins - Rose and Hugo, and mine and Scor's good friends - Kevin, charlie and Annie) just to find the same look of confusion that Scorpius had.<p>

"what...what just happened?" Asked Kevin, who was the one to dare Scorp in the first place.

"I did what you dared me to do, Kev. I made out with Al." Said Scorpius, who recovered from the shock faster than me.  
>"That sure didn't seem like just you two completing a dare to me." Said Charlie, the look of confusion replaced by one of amusement.<p>

"Oh, calm down." Scop said. "We were just doing what Kevin told us to. It didn't mean anything." He said that with a tone that said 'this conversation is over', sounding a lot like his father. But I could tell he was lying, I could see it in his eyes. It did mean something to him. And I knew it meant something to me, too. I just didn't know what.  
>I mean, I couldn't have a crush on him, I'm straight. And he's like a brother to me. I couldn't feel that way for him. No way. It had to be something else. Hormones or something. I <em>could not <em>have a crush on my best friend.

"What ever you say, Scor." Annie said with a smug smirk. "I personally think that you guys are really cute together."

"Yeah, I've thought so for years." Said Rose, looking just as smug as Annie. They shared a look and then high fived, like they just figured something really important out.

"Whatever guys. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." Scorp said, looking at me, silently asking if I'm coming with him.

"Yeah, I think I'm done too." I said, and I wasn't lying, I really was tired.

"I think the boys want some aloooone time." Hugo said, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Oh, shut up Hugo." Lily said, standing by me like the good little sister she was. "Let them feel like they're being secretive." Oh yeah, a great little sister she is.  
>Everyone giggled at that a little, saying good night to us.<p>

Ugh, they will never let us forget what had happened.

**(Line break)**

**AN: Sorry it's sort and really bad, It's really late. I'm going to bed.  
>I hope you enjoyed :) <strong>


End file.
